The Margovyan Triangle (History of Margovya)
El Triangulo Margovyan (or also known as The Margovyan Triangle) is a military revolutionist group formed by and other revolutionists in 1913 which aimed to finally end Russian Imperialism. The expansion of the group from 1913 to 1920 gave way to the attack of Agpayev in the Kremlin of Russia and finally, to the . History Formation On April 22, 1913, revolutionist Vasily Agpayev, who just got out of prison after being arrested for accusations regarding the formation of revolutionist and military groups, along with revolutionist brothers Simon and Boris Dumalov, who just got back to Marogyva after failing to ask for reform from the Russian Empire, were arrested by the imperialists for conversing with each other in Spanish, in violation of Code of Margovya Order Number 203 (Language Act), for which they were sentenced to eight years in prison. However, on the night of April 26, Agpayev and the Dumalov brothers managed to escape from prison and proceeded to their hideout in Marginalia del Norte (now New Marginalia) and began discussing their plan on starting a revolution that will finally end the Russian Imperialism. On the following days, the three revolutionist started recruiting other revolutionists who were either wanted by the government, imprisoned or on the death row, until on the night of April 29, they arrive at their headquarters, now with ten recruits each. The three founders decided to call the group El Triangulo Margovyan, Spanish for The Margovyan Triangle, which symbolizes the three founders of the group. Initial Expansion Starting from its official formation on April 30, 1913, The Margovyan Triangle started expanding, as the thirty original recruits started gathering two new members each, until they expanded to a respectable 1,100 members on July 1914. Because of their fast reproduction, some of the triangle members started passing off as Russian military officials and started occupying high positions in the Margovyan government whilst keeping the group's existence a secret. From their original headquarters in Marginalia del Norte, they also expanded and started having offices in Pontival, Ruma Verde and Gastastolinsky (now Arbatskaya). Elections and Division Due to their fast expansion, the Margovyan Triangle decided to conduct an election on who will be their supreme leader and officials in order to keep peace and order in the organization. On June 17, 1915, the estimated 5,500 members of the Margovyan Triangle held their first Triangle Elections in their original headquarters in Marginalia del Norte. As of June 21, all votes have been counted, and Agpayev became the Supreme Leader of the Triangle. Simon and Boris Dumalov were competing for the Vice Leader position, however, Boris won as vice leader, much to the dismay of Simon. That night, Simon Dumalov left the Margovyan Triangle, along with an estimated 1,000 supporters. On June 27, Simon formed a new organization with his supporters, also aiming to end the Russian Imperialism, and called it El Nuevo Triangulo or The New Triangle, with him as the Supreme Leader. However, The New Triangle didn't last long, and Dumalov and most of his members were arrested by the Russian Government and sentenced to death via summary execution in 1916. Further Expansion Since the election in 1915, The Margovyan Triangle, led by Agpayev, expanded further, as they won battles against the Russian Police whilst keeping their organization a secret. In June 1916, the Triangle already had an estimated 12,000 members. During this period, several prominent revolutionists have already joined the group, including and the then 18-year-old . On 1917, , Vasily's eldest son, found out about his father's organization, and soon joined the Margovyan Triangle and participated on wars and battles against the Russian Imperialists. In the later years, the expansion of the Triangle continued and it officially reached 300,000 members on October 8, 1919, and 500,000 on March 12, 1920. Discovery and Road to the Revolution As the members of the Margovyan Triangle reached half a million in 1920, the Russian Officials started to suspect that a revolutionist group has been built to battle the imperialists, judging from their behavior of secrecy. To be able to enter the Triangle, some Russian Officials befriended suspected revolutionists until on July 5, 1920, two Russians were admitted by Simon Olivarov into the Triangle. From then, more Russians passing off as Margovyan revolutionists started penetrating the group until on November 27, 1920, the newly-admitted members revealed themselves as Russian officials and attacked the Opula office of the Margovyan Triangle. As Agpayev heard of this, he prepared his members for battle. On December 2, 1920, Agpayev and over 150,000 members of the Margovyan Triangle fled to Moscow in the revenge of the November 27 attacks.Uopn reaching Moscow on December 12, the revolutionists attacked the Kremlin and killed over 100 officials, and from the 150,000 Triangle members, most of them were killed; some were arrested and some were sold as slaves, or were kept by the Russian Government as their slaves, and only Agpayev managed to return to Margovya, and was arrested and sentenced to death on January 4, 1921. On January 6, during his execution day, Agpayev was saved by his members, and the Margovyan Revolution started. The Organization System Recruitment and Membership According to the recruitment orders of the Margovyan Triangle, a person cannot join the organization without having someone recruit them, in order to keep the word about the existence and activeness of the organization away from the ears of the Russian military officials. Once a person is recruited into the triangle, he shall undergo initiation by having his non-dominant hand cut with a knife, and use the blood as ink for the pen that he will use to sign the contract/agreement on his membership to the organization. Once the initiated person has become a member, he is now required to recruit exactly two friends of his into the triangle. Hierarchy and Passcodes Policies and Punishments for Violation Office The office, or turf, as it was called, is the official base or headquarters of the Margovyan Triangle. Its first and main headquarters was in Marginalia del Norte, at what we know now as the Margovyan Triangle Tollway at the western end point of the Northern Margovyan Superhighway in Marginalia Pueblito, Arkonaysk. As the triangle expanded, several headquarters have been built, until the number of turfs of the organization reached twenty-five all over Margovya on 1920. Every turf of the Margovyan Triangle should have a unique design; no two turfs should have the exact same design, so that it would look like a normal house once the Russian officials come in to inspect it, an event they as much as possible need to avoid. Although no two turfs should have the same design as ordered, five distinct objects should always be present in all offices or turfs: The logo of the Margovyan Triangle - A blue triangle containing very small inscriptions at the center, containing the words "Por Dios, por la gloria, por la independencia y Margovya" (For God, for glory, for independence and for Margovya), which would later become the official motto of the country, only that "independencia" or "independence" was replaced with "rumayevskaya" or "royalty". The Margovyan Triangle Official Handbook, which contains all the rules, policies, and proper decorum to be observed inside the organizations, as well as the names of the officers and respectable members of the triangle. A Bible for guidance Portraits of local heroes, Enrique Noguiera and Gaspar del Enriquez, and of foreign heroes , and Conrada Cortesova to serve as their inspiration Finally, each of the member's names written in paper with the blood that was obtained from them on their initiation rites, so that the heads assigned to the turf will recognize them as members. Members Category:Margovya Category:People (History of Margovya) Category:Politics (History of Margovya) Category:Military Category:War